


Common Sense

by Lazy_Martian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Futanari, Knotting, Maybe plot?, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not really though, Smoking, foot long wolf dong, mostly just sex, seriously it's huge, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Martian/pseuds/Lazy_Martian
Summary: A guy likes the forest. Turns out, the forest likes him back.





	

I had never really been what you’d call a normal guy. I’d always been a bit strange and I’d never had many close friends; kind of a lone wolf, if you catch my drift. One of the weird habits that manifested out of my preference to be alone was an obsession with nighttime walks, especially in the woods near my childhood home. The crooked moon-shadows of the skeletal trees spraying across the dirt path, the lulling sounds of insects and bird calls narrating my steps, and the feeling of being utterly alone. No one else within sight or earshot, I felt safe, calm, and at home. These walks started when I was about thirteen; I’d sneak downstairs and out the back door once my parents had fallen asleep to take a stroll in the darkness. I became addicted, missing out on sleep and homework just to be in the embrace of the forest. I remember the one time my mother caught me; after my grades started slipping, she stayed up late to see what I was doing during the hours I promised I’d be doing my homework. She told me going out at night was dangerous, and someone could hurt me, it was “simply common sense.” I promised the walks would stop. I was lying.

As my friends got older, around our senior year of high school, most of them started getting girlfriends. Nothing serious, just that dumb teenager puppy love, but I was sort of jealous. Especially when some of them started bragging about “going all the way” with their respective girls. I began to talk with girls in my classes, something I wasn’t known to do (talking, that is), and I hit it off with one. We messaged each other because we liked the same bands and read the same books. But after making out one night, I invited her to go on a walk with me; as we got to the wood’s edge, she backed out, said she wasn’t comfortable with that yet. We stopped talking. A week later, she split it off; she thought things weren’t working out, and it was just “common sense” to end it before it got worse. I guess I agreed. I didn’t hold any other steady relationships after that. Eventually, everybody made plans to go off to university; I chose to attend the local community college. I chalked it up to money reasons, but really, it was because I couldn’t bear to think of leaving my nightly haunt for four years. I got a job at a small fast-food joint, and my parents let me rent out our above-garage apartment for cheap. I also wrote for the town newspaper on the side; I called myself a political nature columnist, and wrote pieces about current events that I came up with while walking during the witching hour. And around that time I took up smoking. Another bad habit, but also a further excuse to get out past dark, because I had cravings and my folks wouldn’t let me smoke in the apartment. They said it lowered property value, plus it was “common sense.” I didn’t argue with them.

The walks were just a part of who I am. They helped me think and clear my head. It was the only time I allowed myself to be emotional and introspective, and the quiet of it all was such a relief after busy days of work and classes. Every season provided a new sensory delight; in the spring, leftover raindrops dripped from the lush leaves and onto my face. During the summer, I was surrounded by the glimmering dance of fireflies to the cicada’s song. Fall indulged me with the smell of decaying leaves and fungus; a raw, earthy scent. And with winter, my footsteps crunched in freshly fallen snow. These walks were the only thing in my life that brought me genuine joy, and nothing could stop me from going out. Not even when local papers started reporting wolf sightings in the area and advised locals to stay indoors at night. I brushed it off as a one-time seasonal thing, convinced nothing would ever happen to me. Human to wolf encounters were just so rare. But I did buy I can of pepper spray at the convenience store just in case; the guy at the checkout commended my idea, praising me for my “common sense.” I thought he was right.

At that point, it was deep into the autumn months. Days were chilly, and nights were downright frosty. But this was my favorite time of year to walk; I’d spend hours in the dark forest, the only light coming from the embers of my cigarette butt, not realizing how much time had passed until the dim glow of dawn started to peek over the horizon. The brilliant orange and red leaves had fallen by then, and were now fading to a dead brown on the pathway. Only the pine trees remained intact. It was an ordinary Thursday night, and the sun had just set. I wanted to get out early so I could enjoy as much time out of the house as possible. The color of the sky at twilight, the time just before the stars become visible, is one of my favorites; it looked best against the contrast of the bare black limbs that hung above my usual route. I set out with my typical supplies: a pack of Marlboros, a lighter, and the pepper spray, which I actually debated taking as I’d never had to use it. There goes my common sense. The night air was colder than I expected, and by the time I reached the trailhead I was beginning to regret only wearing my wool overcoat to keep warm. Finding myself outside the cul-de-sac’s light pollution, I looked up to where the faint twinkle of stars were just becoming visible. A full moon rested high above, the bulbous orb almost yellow in color that night. An owl hooted in some far-off tree. I was content, if a little bit cold, so I lit a cigarette. The smoke tasted like the death that follows this season. With one hand in my pocket, I continued striding down the path to this one spot where I usually stopped to smoke, sit, and think before heading back. But after only a minute, the crack of a branch breaking startled me. It sounded like something big had broken it, and the idea frightened me a bit; this small grove of trees wasn’t known for large mammal activity. I whipped around, looking for any signs of life. I saw nothing, but still called out, “H-Hello? Anyone—anything—out there?” Obviously no response was given. 

I took a drag of the still-burning cig to calm my nerves. It was probably nothing. Why would there be wolves this close to an urban area? I chuckled at how jumpy I was. Suddenly, from the direction down the path came the sound of footsteps. But these were softer, closer together…not human. For once, I resented the blackness of the night; now I couldn’t see what waited ahead of me. I fumbled in my pocket for my lighter, grasped it, and prayed that a flame would appear on the first click. It didn’t. Second try—I could still hear the delicate padding of paws on leaves over my panicked breaths. Third try—got it. The flame flared up and lit a disappointing three-foot circle around my frame. But it was enough. In its glow, I could see the reflection of two eyes, and for a moment, a glint of teeth—getting frighteningly close. This was bad. As I watched, a wolf strode into the dim light I cast. But this was no ordinary canine; it was monstrously big, standing maybe four feet tall at the head, and majestic, with a long, luscious coat. Not a skinny, scruffy beast like you might expect. I swallowed nervously, and slowly brought my free hand to the pocket holding my pepper spray. No big deal. I would be fine, I thought, taking a few steps back as the creature padded ever closer. I was shaking a bit, but figured if this thing was alone, I could probably scare it off with a blast of mace and then hightail it back home. However, when the wolf stood up on its hind two legs, opened its mouth, and said, “Well, well, well—I haven’t had human in a while.”  
That’s when I fainted. 

I began to stir when, instead of the damp chill of the air I had been walking in earlier, I felt a comfortable warmth enveloping my body. For a moment, I thought that maybe, instead of walking, I had passed out at home, and the whole occurrence had been some strange dream. I was asleep in bed, and the stress of life had caused my subconscious to conjure the image of a talking, anthropomorphic wolf. But as soon as my eyelids began to flutter open, I realized I was definitely not at home. I was staring at the rocky ceiling of some kind of cave, illuminated by a low-burning fire to my left. I was laying in some kind of nest—a bed of leaves and soft animal skins, many complete with fur. After I fainted, was I rescued by some primitive mountain man whose home had managed to evade my notice until now? “Fuck,” I said under my breath, “where am I now?” I rubbed my temples; my head was still fuzzy and hurting from my fall. “Oh good, looks like he finally woke up,” said an oddly familiar feminine voice. I jolted up quickly, and became embarrassed when the blanket of skins fell forward and revealed that I was only wearing my boxers. I looked in the direction the voice had come from, and practically fell back in shock when I saw the wolf sitting with its—her, I supposed with the voice—back against the wall, eating some kind of roasted mammal. “My dinner,” she clarified, holding up the drumstick of what I now saw was a rabbit. “Do you want any? I have leftovers.” I was dumbstruck. Was I high out of my mind, on some kind of terrible trip? Animals couldn’t fucking talk. What could I say in such an impossible situation? But of course, in my state of surprise, my confused brain prompted me only to say, “You mean…you weren’t planning on eating me?” 

My question caught the wolf off guard, and she only stared for a moment before breaking into laughter. “Ha, Ha-ha…now, why would I ever want to do that?” she said, wiping a tear from her eye after she caught her breath. I still didn’t really know what to make of this situation, so I just mumbled out, “Well, you said you hadn’t had human in a while, and with you being a werewolf an’ all…” I trailed off, but she caught me: “Hold up a minute—did you say werewolf? I am not a werewolf,” the she-wolf said, a hint of anger in her voice. “WEREWOLVES do not EXIST—and do I look imaginary to you? I am 100% real.” She was standing now, and for the first time, I noticed how human her figure was: her legs were long and muscular, arms toned and slender, and her torso had a distinct hourglass curve. I marveled at her height—she had to be at least seven feet tall, which made my 6’2” seem puny. She looked…hot. For a wolf, that is. She continued, walking over to my place in the nest: “I am much more than a scary story, boy. I am the goddamn spirit of these woods; I preside over them and keep humans like you from screwing them up. I am a supernatural entity—your kind should practically worship me.” There was a passionate fire in her eyes that made them glow with raw emotion. It was like she was staring into my soul, and that feeling alone made me believe her. I was starting to feel more confident, even though the whole experience still didn’t make sense. So I had the nerve to ask a very stupid question: “Well, if you’re not going to eat me, what did you bring me here for?” Her gaze broke, and for a moment, she seemed flustered; “Oh…that,” she said. 

She quickly regained her poise. “Well, you see, we spirits have needs too,” she replied in an oddly seductive voice. “Providing for the habitats we protect causes a buildup of…magical energy, let’s call it. And, after a certain amount of time, those energies must be released to ensure that the guardian spirit is at her top performance when protecting her domain,” she explained. “However, these energies cannot just be released into the world, you see; they are far too powerful and would cause things to get…weird. Seasons out of order, trees growing the wrong way, rivers running in reverse, you know the deal.” I didn’t. “Therefore,” she continued, “the energies must be emptied into a living vessel powerful enough to contain them to keep nature in balance.” She turned to look at me and said, with great honesty, “I’ve been watching you for some time, Samuel. You have a deep connection with these woods; that’s why you are drawn to them night after night. Maybe an ancestor cared for my shrine. Maybe somewhere in your lineage there is another vessel of mine. Either way, I believe you care enough about this place to serve as my vessel. A great honor, you know.” I was still very confused; I’d been kidnapped in the middle of the night by a supernatural talking wolf spirit, who now wanted me to serve as her vessel (whatever that meant) to save a bunch of trees that I just happened to enjoy walking through? And I was supposed to feel honored? “Okay,” I said with a sigh, “If you think I’ll be such a great vessel or whatever, how come you couldn’t do this energy transfer thing without my knowledge, like when I was asleep? Did you really have to drag me all the way out here to do it?” She seemed taken aback; “The energy transfer is a very personal experience! I doubt you would want me to do it while you were asleep,” she said, “Now, we must make preparations for the ceremony.” She walked away from me and began to stoke the fire. Then I remembered there was one thing I still didn’t know. “Wait!” I called out; “What’s your name?” The wolf turned her head back in my direction and said, “How sweet of you to ask; you can call me Askira.”

Askira returned to the nest where I was still sitting holding a bottle of some iridescent green liquid. She knelt down beside me and held the bottle towards my mouth. “Here, drink this please,” she said. I was a little wary, but thought if all I had to do was drink some weird green shit, this was going to be a piece of cake. So I brought the bottle to my lips and downed whatever was inside; it had a strange taste, sweet, yet earthy. Kind of like a mixture of moss and coconut. And the texture—lukewarm and…slimy. “Urp—” I belched after I’d swallowed all of the strange concoction, “So, energy transfer finished? I can leave?” I asked. Askira chuckled, and said, “No, no child; that was just the first step!” I began to feel dizzy and hot. What was in that drink? I looked back at Askira and saw how beautiful she was: curvaceous body, long, flowing hair, gorgeous golden eyes. So when she leaned in for a kiss on the lips, there was no way I couldn’t accept. I thought making out with a muzzle would be a challenge, but it actually felt pretty good. She had soft lips for a dog. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth; it was long and hot, but comforting, somehow. One of her forepaws rested on my shoulder, gently rubbing back and forth. It felt really good—all the tension I’d been holding there and in my neck lately began to melt away. I moaned into Askira’s mouth, savoring the warmth and relaxation she provided. I brought one of my hands to her cheek, and found out how soft her fur really was; it was thick and downy, and felt like it could shelter me from the coldest winter nights. Her paw then trailed down my chest and rubbed my thigh, getting closer and closer to the waistband of my boxers. I pulled away from her mouth, flushed and breathing hard. Askira was grinning, her sharp teeth glinting in the firelight. “Hmm, looks like my little aphrodisiac is working,” she said in her deep, sexy voice. I followed her gaze to my crotch, and suddenly noticed I had a huge erection. I was embarrassed beyond belief; getting hard? From a DOG? “It’s all right Samuel, no need to shy away,” Askira assured me; “In fact, let me take care of that for you.” 

With both her paws, she began to tug my boxers down, and I sat up on my knees to make things easier. I don’t know why I wanted this so badly; I should been disgusted and wanting to run. But I just let it happen. She began to stroke up and down my swollen length, but when I looked down, her paws had transformed into furry, padded fingers—each tipped with a sharp claw. “Whoa, I didn’t know you could do that!” I said, amazed. It felt incredible. “Yes, I can shapeshift, and I figured this form would be most useful for pleasuring a human male such as yourself,” Askira replied. Then, to my surprise, she leaned down and engulfed my whole dick in one swift movement. “Holy fuck,” I sighed out, “that feels so fucking good.” She had practically wrapped her tongue all the way around my shaft, and her gentle sucking just improved the sensations. With her wolf hands, she reached down and began to massage my balls. I reached out and grabbed at the tufts of fur around her ears, gripping them as I groaned loudly. For some reason I was super sensitive, and the feeling that I was about to cum was approaching fast, even though I’d normally last twice as long. “Ah~ god damn…Oh, fuck, Askira, I can’t hold out much longer,” I said, breathing quickly. In response, a rumbling growl emerged from her throat, vibrating my cock in her mouth. “Hng—oh fuck, oh god, fuck, I’m cumming!” I yelled. She loyally swallowed every last drop, then released me, licking a stray drop of cum from her lips. “Oh man, that was amazing,” I said dreamily. “Mm, you liked that, yes?” Askira asked; “Well now you must help me prepare for the transfer.” 

She leaned back on her haunches and spread her legs apart, revealing a…huge, throbbing cock?! Her prick was pink and shiny, like some kind of organ. The base was round and bulbous, and the shaft tapered to a pointed tip; the whole thing was maybe a foot long. Beneath it hung two large, furry balls. Instantly, she became twice as attractive. “What?” I shouted, surprised. “I thought you were a girl!” “I am neither man nor woman,” Askira replied, “I am a spirit.” How did I not notice that before? I thought to myself. As if reading my mind, Askira answered my questions: “You didn’t see my member earlier because it was sheathed inside me for protection. But now the transfer is imminent, so it has emerged to fill its purpose.” While I stared in silence, Askira had begun to gently stroke herself, building her arousal. Her whole body glowed with ethereal power, and her manner of speech had changed; now, it was more ancient and commanding. And her smell! It was sweet, musky, and intoxicating. Suddenly, I couldn’t wait to have her inside my mouth; I was addicted to her. Tentatively, I leaned forward, breathing in her glorious pheromones. I stuck my tongue out and licked her cock from base to tip; the taste was as delicious as I’d expected. I opened my mouth and took her tip into it, sucking gently. “Mmm, Ah~ yes, my vessel…” Askira moaned. I stretched my jaw in an attempt to fit as much of her dick into my throat at once, and what I couldn’t swallow, I stroked with my hands. I brought my gaze up to see if I was pleasing my master, and Askira, panting, beckoned me to her. Without a word, I knew what she meant; I pulled away from her and swung my body over her huge torso so that we were in a sixty-nine position. As I went back to sliding my mouth up and down her irresistible wolf cock, Askira’s long tongue traced over my asshole, making me moan into her. Along with her tongue, she began probing me with her fingers, pushing inside of me to prepare me for the upcoming transfer. I had to come up for air every couple seconds, but with each new entry of her dick into my mouth, I pushed it further and further into my throat, until I felt my lips touch the round bulge at its base. “Ah-aah! Th-that’s enough, for now!” Askira half-said, half-moaned, “Now, the real fun may begin.”

At this point, I was practically drooling for Askira; I wanted nothing more than for her to fuck me roughly for hours on end, which was strange, because I’m not gay. Or at least I don’t think I am. She fit three fingers all the way into my ass and pushed them around for a bit, then said thoughtfully, “Mm-hm…I believe you are now ready for the energy transfer.” “Yes, please, Master Askira,” I begged her to continue. I was rock hard at this point, and her cock was the only thing I believed could satisfy me. She picked me up like I weighed nothing to her and flipped me onto my stomach, where I lay shaking with anticipation for her to dominate me. “Well, ah, Samuel, are you ready to receive the honorable gift of a spirit?” Askira whispered into my ear, leaning over my trim frame. “Please…” I whimpered submissively. I felt something hot and meaty press onto my rear entrance, and gasped as she pushed more of herself inside me. “Yesssss,” I heard her hiss as she fed nearly a foot of her wolf cock into my ass. “Ugh, o-Oh God!” I exclaimed as she hit something deep inside me that sent a jolt of pleasure up my spine. Finally, she stopped with a grunt, but immediately began to pull out again. This felt even better than her entry, and I urged her to go faster: “Fuck me harder, Askira! Nyeh~” I couldn’t keep my stupid mouth shut. “Oh, y-you want more, do you? I’ll-ah!-give you more!” Askira’s voice started to break as she teased me; I knew she was feeling it too. She pumped her hips faster and faster, thrusting her cock into me harder than I expected. Each time I felt it bump into my stomach, hitting depths I never even knew I had. “Mm-ah! Ah! Oh, ooOHh, uhh, OH!” I moaned. Only sounds of satisfaction spilled from my lips: “Fuck, that’s good! Ah, yes! Right there! Fuck!” She leaned forward and bit into my neck, leaving a shallow, red cut in her wake. It hurt, but the pain mixed with the pleasure of being fucked raw was incredible, especially when my sensitive nerves felt the hot blood trickle over my chest. “Th-That’s so I’ll know you’re mine,” Askira growled. I couldn’t even speak I was moaning so loudly; my hands were balled into fists and my eyes were squeezed shut. This sex was better than anything I’d ever imagined, and I wasn’t even doing the fucking! “Huh, human…Ah! The time to transfer the energies approaches! Oh, Gods!” Askira moaned between heavy breaths. “G-God, yes! Fucking give it to me, oOH YES!” I yelled in reply. “Ah! I-I will need to push my knot, ngh-OH, inside y-you to seal in th-the energies,” Askira explained. “Prepare y-yourself, oh, gods…Yes, it’s coming! Ah, yes, it’s—I’m cumming!” She yelled in pleasure. At that moment, I felt something huge force itself inside me in a single thrust, stretching me beyond my limits and causing me to cry out. Her knot…it felt like someone put a baseball inside my ass. I couldn’t take any more; I grunted and came all over her bed. Askira continued to groan as she flooded me with her powerful, energized cum; it felt like an eternity before she finished and her body relaxed. “Hah, hah, ah…It…it is finished,” she panted, “It will take a few, hah, minutes for your body to absorb the energies, and then I will withdraw.” 

The fire had burned down to coals by now, but the light of dawn was streaming through the cave entrance. We lay in each other’s arms for a few moments, and then I felt her slide out of me. Even though I was worn out from our intense sex, I realized I felt more content, more energized, and more in tune with nature than I had before our encounter. Askira continued to hold me, her foreleg draped over my chest. “Can I get a cig?” I asked wearily. She reached over behind her body and pulled out my Marlboros and lighter; taking one for herself, she handed mine over and offered to light it. We sat in silence for a few moments, and then I asked the only question I had left: “Do I…have to leave?” “I don’t suppose keeping you here is against the rules…” Askira answered, pondering, “Though we will have to space out energy transfers to avoid overloading your mortal form.” “Fair enough,” I replied and burrowed deeper into her furry chest, surrounding myself with her warmth. And so I stayed; I mean, if someone makes you feel that good, it’s just common sense.


End file.
